Borrow The Moonlight
by HC247
Summary: One-shot. "I've lost all resistance. And crossed some borderline..." Musicalverse with some bookverse influences. Fiyerba. Take as you will. Reviews much appreciated!


"Here we are."

Releasing Fiyero's hand, Elphaba peeked around him through the door that he had just pushed open. The chamber at Kiamo Ko while fairly large, was surprisingly sparsely furnished. An ornate bed was placed against the north wall, covered in quits of rich violet. On the east wall, a single armoire stood alone, obviously unused. The floor held a single rug and scarlet drapes hung from the two large windows. Perhaps what made her smile the most was the crackling fire that burned in the ancient fireplace. Placed across from the large bed, it was easily the most welcoming feature in the room.

Elphaba melt her heart melt a bit more. Fiyero had certainly thought of everything.

Turning her attention back to the man in question, she realized he was watching her intently, an ironic smile playing on his handsome face. No doubt he was amused by her intense observation. Shooting him a glance, she strode past him into the room and moved to stand in front of the warm fire.

Her heart pounded within her chest as she stared into the flames. She should be terribly happy, which she was deep down, but she could help but feel just a bit nervous. Pushing a strand of ebony hair behind her ear, she smoothed down the fabric of the deep violet gown she still wore from earlier.

Her wedding dress.

She heard Fiyero lock the door behind them and so she wasn't terrible surprised when she felt a pair of hands grasp her shoulders a few moments later. His breath was warm on her ear. "At last we're alone."

Elphaba turned slightly to look at him over her shoulder. "Typical."

He pulled back slightly. "Excuse me?"

She laughed. "Don't play innocent with me, darling. You and I both know that this is what you've had on your mind all day."

The Prince pretended to be offended by her teasing. "I can't believe you would even think that!"

The green girl turned completely in his arms then. "My poor, poor, husband. It's not you're fault that you're completely male." She kissed him. "And frankly, I wouldn't have it any other way."

When she pulled away from their embrace, she saw the desire glistening in his eyes and she felt her pulse quicken even more. When he spoke, his voice was low and husky. "I'm so very glad to hear that."

Before she could react, his lips were on hers. Muscular arms came around her small frame, holding her close to him. Elphaba's mind was swarming. Try as she might, she remained stiff as a board in her husbands embrace, her own arms locked at her sides. Common sense told her to hold him to her, to return his kiss. This was her wedding night. A time that she should cherish. It was only natural to be nervous. She had heard many stories of a woman trembling on her wedding night, usually with desire.

She was trembling in fear.

Fiyero must have sensed her reluctance because he immediately broke the kiss and took a step back. "Fae? What's wrong?"

Stepping out of his embrace, Elphaba turned away and hugged her arms around her. What was wrong with her? She knew perfectly well what the night would bring as she took her vows. She knew Fiyero loved her. She knew she wanted this. She was the Wicked Witch of the West for Oz's sakes! She feared nothing!

So why was she scared to death now?

"Elphaba?" The green girl continued to stare out the window as she heard Fiyero's footsteps behind her. "Fae, talk to me." Grasping her arm, he pulled her around to face him. His eyes held nothing but concern. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Fiyero." Her well-groomed façade of invincibility of quickly crumbling "I'm so sorry. Just give me a few minutes. I'll be fine. I just.."

Her eyes widened as he placed a finger against her lips. "Elphaba, for the love of Oz, will you _please_ just shut up?"

Clearly this was not what she was expecting. "What?"

He chuckled. "Elphaba Tiggular, you talk more than anyone I know. For once in your life, would it kill you to let someone else have the last word?"

She closed her mouth, but continued to stare at the floor.

Placing a finger under her chin, he raised her face to his. "Listen to me, Elphaba. We don't have to do this now. I can wait." At her crestfallen look, he quickly continued. "Don't think I don't want this." He chuckled. "Believe me, I want this. I want you. You have no idea _how much _I want you." His eyes softened as he pushed a renegade strand of hair behind her ear. "But I won't push you if this isn't something you want too. You're the most important thing in this world to me, Fae. As long as I have your love, that's all I'll ever need"

If there had ever been even the smallest bit of her heart he had not possessed before, he had won it with that last statement. As she stood gazing into eyes that held nothing but love and concern for her, Elphaba sighed an moved out of her husband's grasp. "That's just it, Fiyero!" Frustration oozed from her voice. "I do want this! I _want_ to share this with you. It's just..."

Just what?" He prompted.

He saw his wife's shoulder's drop and she turned to face him once more, tears brimming in her amber eyes. "I've never done this before, Fiyero! I'm scared. So scared and I don't even know why! Not even everything I've been through has scared me this much!"

Fiyero was immediately at her side. "Elphaba..."

"Don't, Fiyero!" Her sharp tone surprised him and his head shot up as she moved away from him. "I don't want your pity."

"Is that what you think this is?" Stepping forward, he grasped her by the arms and bent down in an attempt to see her face. "Elphaba, how can you even think that? There are many things I feel for you, my love. You can be sure pity has never even crossed my mind. Terror, maybe." He smiled as she shot him a look. "But never fear."

"Oh, Yero..." She sunk into his waiting arms. "I know that. I just..." She paused for a moment before adding so softly that her voice was almost inaudible. "I don't want to disappoint you."

She felt his chest deflate beneath her as he released a long sigh. "So that's what this is about." Pulling her back to face him, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Elphaba, look at me."

She did, searching his gaze. How could he be so patient with her?

Her silence must have urged him on because he released her shoulders and took one of her emerald hands between his own larger ones. Letting out a long breath, he dropped his gaze to the floor for a moment, as if working up the nerve to make a confession of his own. Elphaba watched him closely, certain at any moment he would simply walk out of the room and leave her to spend their wedding night alone.

Fully expecting the worst, she could only hold her breath as his blue eyes shyly met her questioning gaze. An ironic smile played on the very tips of his delectable mouth, a mouth she so badly wanted to taste, but couldn't because of her own foolish insecurities.

The sound of Fiyero nervously clearing his throat brought her back to the present and she gave him her full attention as he asked. "What if I told you I'm just as scared as you are?"

His confession left her speechless. "What?"

The Price's cheeks had darkened to an adorable shade of red. "Yeah. My thoughts exactly."

All she could do was continue to stare. "How can you be scared, Fiyero! From what I hear, this should be nothing for you. Let's face it love, your reputation at Shiz wasn't exactly spotless. You weren't known as 'the scandalous prince" because you ran an underground gambling ring."

He shrugged. "Not for long anyway."

She scoffed and wretched out of his grasp. "You impossible!"

"Fae.." The green girl felt her husbands arms come around her from behind, holding her against him. His voice was soft in her ear as he placed his head on her shoulder. "Look, I know I'm not exactly innocent, but that doesn't change anything that I'm feeling right now." He turned her in his arms so she could the truth that shone in his eyes. "You have no idea what just thinking about this night has done to me." He let out a short laugh as he ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit since childhood. "Quite frankly, Elphaba, I'm downright terrified."

She still couldn't believe this was happening. "Why, Fiyero? What could _you_ possibly be afraid of?"

His only answer was to take her face in his hands and press his lips to hers. Unable to hold back the moan that escaped her, Elphaba threw all caution in the wind and wrapped her arms around his large frame so tightly that neither one of them were quite certain how they were able to breath. She unconsciously opened to him, allowing him easy access to taste every nook and cranny of her mouth. Nothing in the world could compare to what she was feeling at this very moment.

To feel this way in the arms of the man she loved made her surrender all the more sweet.

Just as the embers burning deep within her began to burn fully of passion's fire, Fiyero abruptly broke away from her arms and took a step back. Both of them were breathing raggedly and Elphaba's gaze immediately went to the floor. She knew she shouldn't have responded to him in such a wanton fashion. Cautiously bringing her eyes up to search for him, she spotted him at the window, both hands firmly planted on the ledge. He was bent at the waist, his chest still heaving from the recent lack of air.

Walking over to where, he stood, his wife placed a tentative hand on his back as his breathing finally evened out. When it seemed that he had it under control, Fiyero finally turned to face her. Instead of the revulsion that she had expected to see, his eyes were alive with longing. Placing a hand alongside her face, he asked. "Now do you understand?"

Taking her hand, he placed it on his chest and she could feel his racing heart. "This is what I mean. Elphaba, no one has ever made me feel this way before. The other times might as well have never happened. Not with the way that I feel. You are the only person I've every truly loved. In my heart, what we do tonight-or whenever you're ready-will be the only one that ever happened. Can't you see? The very thought of you sends my heart racing and when I kiss you.." He shook his head. "Fae, when I kiss you, my entire sanity seems to fly completely out the window."

A small smile lit her features as she reached up to brush a renegade strand of hair out of his eyes. "And we both know there isn't much there to begin with."

"Funny."

She shrugged helplessly. "I can't help the truth, darling. Some things in this world are just painfully obvious."

Despite her jesting tone, her husband's face grew serious. "And it should be painfully obvious that I would never force you to do anything you're not ready for. I love you, Fae. Your well-being is the most important thing to me."

That fact that he would put her comfort above his own desires caused the stitches that had held her heart in check for so long finally began to come undone. Suddenly feeling foolish for ever doubting him, Elphaba stepped into Fiyero's waiting arms and raised herself up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "Do you have any idea, my Yero" She asked as her arms encircled him, her face titled to his. "How dangerous you are to me?"

His brow shot up. "Dangerous? How so?"

Laying her head on his chest, she took in the sound of his heart beating within his chest-on for her. "You see, my darling, the thing is you have the uncanny ability to make me forget everything that has gone wrong in my life. There are times when I use that information to keep myself grounded. When I'm with you, that part of my world fades away and I see only what I have been blessed with. I only fear that I will wake up one morning only to find that this has all been an illusion"

She felt his arms tighten around her. "I'm not going any where, Elphaba. Don't even think it. As long as you're mine to hold, my place is in your arms, just as yours is in mine."

With those words, her decision was made. Her heart was in his complete possession and it only seemed natural for things to proceed as they were about to.

Lifting her chin in invitation, Elphaba let out a sigh of relief when Fiyero accepted her invitation and finally lowered his mouth to hers. He was gentle, his lips barely touching hers as he lovingly asked for her permission to continue. Her only answer was to tentatively return his kiss, shyly caressing his lips with her own.

What stared out as a tender, innocent embrace quickly escalated into something much more passionate. Their kisses became more fervent, hurried, as if neither could taste enough of the other. Elphaba felt herself begin to tremble once more, only this time there was not an ounce of fear within her being. When she felt Fiyero begin to shake beneath her hands as well, she knew he was feeling the same thing that she was-a smoldering fire that was quickly consuming them both.

"Mmm..Fae." Fiyero managed to get out between a series of heated kisses. Pushing her away from him-Sweet Oz, that was hard to do- so he could see her face, he asked. "Are you sure?"

The only answer he received was to press her mouth to his so forcefully that Fiyero had to physically catch her before the jolt sent both of them to the floor. "I've never been so sure in my life." She said against his lips. "Make me feel wicked, Fiyero. Please."

That was all the encouragement he needed. His arms were around her in a heartbeat, pulling her to him until nothing separated them save for their wedding garments. Their kiss, which had once again started as a simple brush of lips now deepened into a dance of sensation with both of them fighting to lead. Fiyero slowly ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, asking her for entrance. She obliged willingly, not able to contain the moan that escaped her as she opened to him, allowing him better access to the sweet depths of her mouth.

Not sure who made the first move, Elphaba suddenly found herself backed against the soft mattress of the large bed. It came to the upper part of her legs and if she had been just a hair taller, could have sat quiter comfortably. Instead she found her back making contact with the plush bedding as Fiyero gently leaned her back, his own body towering over her as he knelt over her frame, never once breaking their fiery kiss.

Stopping only for a moment to catch his breath, Fiyero buried his face in Elphaba's neck, his breathing ragged. Weaving her hands though his thick brown hair, she held him there as she tried to still her own racing heart. A million thoughts assaulted her mind all at once, many still held the premise of doubt and fear that had stopped this from happening sooner. Refusing to let them ruin this moment, the green girl immediately pushed them away and turned her attention to her husband.

"Sweet Oz." was all he could mutter before lifting his head and meeting her eyes. Elphaba couldn't help but blush, his gaze was so intense. Taking her hand, Fiyero guided it to rest at his collar where a trail of brass buttons held his dress shirt together. Realizing what he wanted her to do, his wife's eyes grew wide and she looked away in mortification.

The soft tone of his voice called her back. "It's alright, Elphaba. Do it." He nodded slightly when she finally met his gaze, urging her forward.

With shaking hands, her fingers freed the first button of it's hole, then the second. She continued her mission until every brass circle was released and the shirt hung loosely from his shoulders, offering her a first glance at his well-muscled chest. A new sense of boldness overcame her and kissed him soundly as she reached up and slid the shirt slowly off of his shoulders, faintly aware it's soft crumple to the floor. His arms came around her again and the sensation of his bare skin against her silken gown was nearly her undoing.

It was her turn to break the kiss this time. Stepping back for a moment, she silently observed the amazing man who stood before her. Her eyesd widened as she took his a feature that she had never seen before. A trail of blue diamonds began at his left shoulder and continued diagonally down his body.

It took a moment for Fiyero to figure out what it was that had captured her attention. "Go ahead and touch. I don't mind."

She met his gaze momentarily then allowed her fingers to trace lightly over the strange markings. "What are they?"

"Some sort of tribal tattoos. All royal males have them."

"How long have you had them?"

He shrugged. "As long as I can remember." He couldn't help but chuckle at the look of wonder on her face. "I promise, Fae. It's nothing painful."

Her fingers now rested over his heart. Elphaba met his smiling face once more, gave him one of her own and then bent down to replace her fingers with her lips, lingering for a moment, before pulling his head down to hers once more.

"Elphaba.." His voice was low, husky. Leaving the sweetness of her lips, he moved his mouth over her face, pressing kisses to her forehead, cheeks and eyelids before moving down to the column of her neck. Elphaba felt her eyes flutter closed and tilted her head to the side, allowing him better contact and he nipped and sulked at the junction of her neck and collarbone.

Fiyero lifted the thin strap of her violet wedding gown and pushed it down her arm to allow him access to her shoulder. While he busied himself on that side, his other hand moved to her other shoulder to remove that strap as well. He lifted his head then and stared at her as she had done to him only moments before.

Moonlight poured through the large window, offering it's glow as it illuminated the couple. As if she were borrowing it's light, the green girl allowed herself to be captured in it's rays, the pale glow making her emerald skin shimmer. She waited nervously as his eyes moved from her face to where her dress now lay just off her shoulders, obscuring the rest of her from his view. Sensing her anxiety, her husband placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "You are so beautiful, love." She began to protest, but a single finger against her lips silenced her. Fiyero cast her a warning glance. "Not a word, Elphaba. I don't care what you think. All I know is that when I look at you, you never fail to steal my very breath."

Powerless to do anything but melt into his arms, she simply said. "I love you, Fiyero."

He chuckled and held her too him as if she were the most precious thing in the world. "And I, you, Fae." He drew back to look at her. "Now let me show you just how much."

He lowered his head once more to claim her lips in such a way that there was not a doubt in her mind that he spoke the truth. When he finally did leave her lips to once again venture downward, she could do nothing but hold his head to her. His hands roamed over her tenderly as he moved the dress farther down to her body. With a evil gleam in his eyes, he returned to her lips once more for another taste, perfectly content to stay for a while more.

Before she knew it, conscious thought had left her and she surrendered herself completely to his touch.

They moved together. Blue diamonds on a green field.

* * *

It was still dark when Fiyero began to stir. Blinking a few times, the Prince moaned softly as he raised a hand to shield his eyes from the prominent light of the moon that still shone through the window. The slight pressure on his chest caused him to start slightly, then smile as he remembered the events of hours passed.

Looking down, he saw a mass of raven hair fanned out on his chest and once green arm was slung around his waist. Elphaba looked so peaceful that he would hate to disturb her. He watched her chest rise and fall as she softly breathed, no doubt spent. A wicked smile crossed Fiyero's face. Come morning, they would both most likely be exhausted.

His wife stirred slightly and rolled over so that her back was now to him. Not willing to let her get away so easily, Fiyero snuggled back down into the covers, drawing her to him. He could have sworn her heard her contented sigh as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into the curve of his body.

Pressing a kiss to her hair, he closed his eyes and rested his head against hers. If only she could see herself as he saw her. It wouldn't be easy, but he would have a lifetime to convince her. In his arms, he held the most extraordinary women he had ever known.

A smile played on his lips as his eyes drifted closed. _And she's all mine._


End file.
